


殊途同归

by Yowzah_Tea



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: And you can't change it, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowzah_Tea/pseuds/Yowzah_Tea
Summary: 旧文补档/2018现代AU；玛丽→耶稣 ；犹大→耶稣
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot, Jesus Christ/Mary Magdalene
Kudos: 3





	殊途同归

-

有人敲门，她过去打开了。

立在外面的是犹大，侧了身进来，不言不语地把手里提的几包东西搁到桌上。他一只脚跛得厉害，走这么几步路也得拖着腿，人毫不掩饰地一歪一歪。三四天前，他在华石街的后巷被人打去半条命。无人管的话，他可能要躺在自己的血里，等天亮前就把血流干。不过玛丽找到他，把他救了起来。

所以他现在得以又站在玛丽面前。玛丽别无他法，关上了门看着他：三天过去，犹大仍然不成人形。青紫的脸，缀着污渍与涸血的衣裤皮靴，破破烂烂，褴褛不堪。外套早不知道丢到哪去，而黑棉短袖上带刺指虎划出的狭缝之下，则隐隐翻出见红的皮肉。

玛丽没说话，只觉得此情此景将她本就枯瘪的心脏从里又挖去一层。若不是麻木之极，她几乎要潸然泪下。她觉得自己不至于倍感快慰，但也觉得自己理应认为犹大这是罪有应得。这种悲恸只是一种应激反应，犹大的现面冲击万分，提醒了事实，在她的喉口又迸出惊苦。

他们相对无语了半晌。

末了还是犹大先开口：“他们把他——”

“把耶稣。”玛丽说。

男人一僵，后又改口道：“他们把耶稣转移到了各各他市…正在商讨是否要将他引渡回拿撒勒。”

所以是这样，她想，最糟的已要发生了。但最糟的是什么呢？三年前，犹大站在对面，当时便是如此质问她的。他黑色的眼像两个洞一样看着她。“你知道最糟的是什么吗？”他的眉毛，无动于衷下，仍凌厉地挑出尖钩。

“最糟会怎么样？”玛丽问。

犹大没得回答。他那眼眶里的洞仿若已给塞满，填得死平。男人的眉眼耷拉着，锐气尽失，在额下蜷曲虬结起来。

状若丧家之犬了，玛丽想，而这也是在说她自己。犹大的颓丧折射出玛丽的绝望。她吊着一口气又问：

“还没有定他的罪，是吗？”

犹大摇头。

“那他们是不打算公审了吗？”

犹大没点头。

玛丽看着男人，想：三年前她希愿耶稣快乐，半年前她许愿耶稣能活，而一周前她已开始发愿最低最低最低最低耶稣不至于落个不得好死的下场。她的双眼已是两泡酸涩的碱水，眼眶黏滑，几要在剧痛下发起脓来。她试图强撑精神：

“西门他们知道了吗？”

犹大说：“他们已经出发去各各他了。”

啊，所以犹大已经告诉他们了。耶稣的朋友不是很多，她算，也许不会到十二个。“大概会在什么时候出结果？”

“…”犹大说，“两到三天。”

玛丽不知道这些事他从何得知。问了谁人，威胁抑或乞求，她不在乎。但她也明白犹大该是不会知道更多了。“你去吗？”

犹大说：“…”

“他相信过你。”

犹大说：“…”

“也许他不会怪你的。”

犹大说：“…”

犹大像枯枝朽木，一层层塌陷下去。玛丽看着他，自觉这两句话，句句属实。她心里说：原先要耶稣别“掺和”进这种事的，不是你么？后来变卦，带该亚法和亚拿来见他的，不也是你么？自以为是的是你，自作聪明的也是你。向我强调他需要靠山的是你，劝他说这样更为安全的是你，待该亚法垮台，拿他出来当替罪羊了，管怎么求人都无济于事的也是你。

哀痛化为怨意。她和犹大之间，此种抵触经年累月：并非是讨厌彼此，而是因为一同喜欢耶稣；并非是一同喜欢耶稣，还是因为喜欢方式不同；并非是喜欢方式不同；更是因为互不认可对方的方式。她知道什么对耶稣好；犹大也知道。犹大觉得她是错的，她也一样。他们的争斗沉默、坚定而汹涌，随着耶稣的足迹流动追寻。耶稣则毫无知觉地走着，蹚着暗流，脚踝浸在他们缓缓涌动纠缠着的情绪里。

耶稣，玛丽想到，心脏愈加瘪缩。耶稣。玛丽说：“我会去各各他。”语气相当平静。她一贯保持平静，便使耶稣也得平和。她忆及此事，感觉肝胆欲裂。透过痛楚，她模糊地看到犹大略一点头。

犹大不再说些什么，离开了。

玛丽便到桌边坐下来，把手撑在额前。她瞥见犹大放到桌上的东西：几袋日用品，两三袋速食，两袋现金。玛丽觉得反胃，慢慢滑下撑额的手肘；她趴到桌上，把脸埋进胳膊。犹大来之前，她便是这样趴着。绝望时，连睁眼的意志都跟着消失。

她同时想着耶稣和犹大。犹大的眉毛尖而窄，耶稣的眉毛宽而平。犹大用眼神将她刺痛，耶稣用眼神将她安抚。她想起十余年之前在疗养院打临时工时与耶稣的初遇，暗暗心惊，惊讶，惊喜——此种预感之后需要更长时间验证：耶稣是她遇到过最好的人。一个下午结束，他们边谈边笑，走下台阶。而耶稣跟她说完一句话，抬起头看见什么，笑着招起手来——不远处车里的犹大，胳膊支着方向盘，直直盯上玛丽的双眼，皮笑肉不笑里透着直白的不快。

她趴着，想起那晚在华石街所看到的。

犹大趴着，涸在地上，有如一副被醋浸透了的鱼刺，只消用手指轻按一下就能戳烂他的脊骨。玛丽在耶稣被带走的时候穿着高跟鞋崴了她的脚，难以跑动已有数日，便急急地小步走过去，半蹲着把他往上扶。血粘上她的手指，蹭着衣料将粗砺中混入细腻。玛丽使不着力，便改扶为拖；拖他不成，又把男人的胳膊抗到自己肩上，试图带他起身。反复折腾几次，犹大终于动弹了，把头撞到她的颈窝里，发出一声惨痛至极的嚎啕。

一步不得，步步不得。今日阴差阳错，明日就要阴阳相隔。玛丽脸埋在胳膊里，想着耶稣。耶稣摇着头，平静地告诉她名义无关于性质。耶稣在餐桌上忧郁的垂下眼睛。耶稣蜷在她膝头安睡。耶稣向她眨着眼睛，笑了，他的头发在玛丽的指间流淌。

和耶稣同度的时光，都如睡中光景，由美梦入噩梦；未遇到耶稣前的经历，更是不似今世，倒像前生。玛丽想着，慢慢地又想到自己久远的年少。男人们给了她钱，同她上床；又将她抱在腿上，吮吸她的乳-头。她同时作他们的情人、女儿与母亲。自遇见耶稣，玛丽有许久未忆及这类事。想着，她心里慢慢由麻木转了悲切，终至于难自制的地步，趴在桌上嚎啕大哭起来。

她在桌上哭到力竭而睡去。

-

次日，玛丽起来打包桌上的东西。她进行许久未曾的洗漱，下了决心要去各各他市。她来到犹大的公寓里，却发现他已经在那里吊死了，仍是昨日见她穿的那一身伤痕累累的着装。四处都留着耶稣和他的生活痕迹，而他挂在中央，沉沉地一动也不动。

玛丽大吃一惊，在门口缄默而震惊地站了片刻，欲哭无泪，也仍然无可奈何。她无暇善后，只得把门留着，攥着两张车票急着去了。


End file.
